


【RPS】【昱佳】闲

by alexiasin



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiasin/pseuds/alexiasin
Summary: CP：蔡程昱 x 马佳OOC有，人一闲就爱想些乱七八糟的东西。复建作，可能有点脏？
Relationships: 蔡程昱/马佳
Kudos: 10





	【RPS】【昱佳】闲

因为席卷全国的疫情，原本应该在春节里排的满满当当的活动都按照要求延期或者取消了，就连蔡程昱和马佳他们紧张准备的春晚分会场的直播都改成了录播。紧张的情绪在所有人中间蔓延，后来甚至连学校都推迟了开学时间。不过因此突然闲下来的两个人也迎来了一段难得的假期，不知道算不算是因祸得福。

马佳原本还在遗憾着今年不能在家里过年了，因此也没准备什么东西在家里，这么一来他和蔡程昱倒是先跑了一趟超市，然后又去接了果冻回来，就这么开始了不知会到何时的蜗居生活。自从工作之后马佳已经很久没有过这么悠闲的吃了睡、睡了吃的生活了，特别是在他们有了些名气之后，活动连着活动，采访跟着采访。马佳都不知道自己这一年在飞机和高铁上的时间多还是在家里的时间多了，更不要提比他还有人气的蔡程昱。在北京碰头的时候，两个人看着彼此的黑眼圈都有些哭笑不得。蔡程昱埋在马佳怀里蹭来蹭去，又抱着人亲了好几口。他们真的太久没见到了，蔡程昱恨不得在车里就把他哥办了，幸好他还记得后座趴着一只狗狗，这才极其不舍的松了手。  
冰箱和橱柜几乎被塞的满满当当的，他们在去爸妈家接果冻的时候甚至被塞了一只鸡，只是冰箱实在塞不下了只能直接进汤锅。说实话马佳的厨艺算不得好，老马家的爹妈奉行孩子自由发展的教育方针，这一点也延续到了老马家的厨房里。马乐同学到现在都还记得他哥第一次进厨房时从那里传来的花椒大料烧糊了的呛人味道，以至于后来当他俩被父母丢在家里只能马佳来负责午饭时马乐同学已经默默地按好了120的电话号码。煲汤这种高级技艺自然不能交到马佳手里，于是蔡程昱就这样接管了厨房。

没有工作和课业的第二天，蔡程昱一觉醒来看着天花板愣了好久。恍惚之间他以为自己回到了一年多前的梅溪湖，他们一群人聚在了一起，每个人都分好了房间，透过玻璃窗就能看到不远处大剧院的白色屋顶，他们会在那里走上和以前完全不同的人生舞台。  
也许现在确实和在梅溪湖时差不多，唯一不同的就是时间任他们安排。马佳终于可以一觉睡到下午，起床后下一碗香气满溢的鸡汤面，特意去了油脂的鸡汤清澈透亮，在冬天里热乎乎的下肚别提多舒服了。吃了有些迟的午饭后就是蔡程昱的学习时间，之前因为各种活动而落下的课业现在终于有了时间重新梳理，而且现在身边还有功底扎实的马佳在，蔡程昱别提有多开心了。他俩一起呆在琴房里，一首歌一首歌的扣，简直像是回到了在梅溪湖准备《Grande Amore》的那一周。只是白色针织衫变成了优衣库三十多块钱的白T恤，黑色长裤变成了条纹睡裤，白色运动鞋收到了柜子里，北京的暖气烧的足，他俩总喜欢赤脚踩在有些凉意的地板上走来走去。蔡程昱的眼睛跟随着马佳的脚步，他看着在白色布料下一遮一露的脚踝总是会不由自主的想伸手去摸。但是马佳不给他机会，年长者伸手揉了一把蔡程昱的头发，让他好好学习天天向上。  
同为男高音蔡程昱和马佳唱过很多相同的歌曲，有一些还带着共同的回忆。蔡程昱唱着《冰凉的小手》就会想到当时在梅溪湖的舞台上孤注一掷的马佳，早已精疲力尽的男人站在那束冷光里却绽放出最热烈的光芒。他那样耀眼夺目、动人心魄，却也是那样让蔡程昱心疼不已，而那时候蔡程昱能做的只是坐在台下红着眼睛，把最热烈的掌声献给马佳，献给这个将自己点燃来照亮世界的男人。《今夜无人入睡》也是一首满载了各种记忆的歌曲，在这一年里马佳唱了很多次，商演里唱过、个人演唱会上也唱过。虽然这首歌让他饱受争议，但是马佳还是开心的唱着。他喜欢这首歌，这首歌里有着太多的过往，他唱着就仿若回到了在军艺求学的日子、他唱着仿佛又能看到俄罗斯那辉煌的剧院，它总让他无法平静。蔡程昱看着为自己伴奏、眼中却已满是回忆的马佳凑过去亲了亲他泛着晶亮的眼角。马佳有过太多蔡程昱没有参与的过去，那总让年轻人心有不甘，但好在未来的日子里马佳的人生会有蔡程昱的痕迹。  
一切都是那么美好，然而蔡程昱却又想到不久前马佳被萧敬腾公主抱时的模样。在北京保利剧院，那个一年前他也曾驻足过的地方，马佳被新交的朋友抱在怀里，而在更早以前他甚至还在这个人怀里唱了《今夜无人入睡》的最后一个高音。蔡程昱想到这里心情稍微有点复杂，不过那又如何，年轻人撇撇嘴，马佳也在他怀里唱过高音，还不止一个，甚至是骑在他的阴茎上时也曾“引吭高歌”过。  
年轻人的思绪开始往不太“健康”的方向飘去……

因为特殊情况他们被困在这不大的房间里，隔几天会带果冻出去遛弯一次，但是大多数时间里他们都呆在房间里。每一天过得都很简单，学习、吃饭、睡觉，蔡程昱也开始打手机游戏了，虽然大多时间里他还是在看着马佳打。两个大小伙子靠在一起窝在沙发里，腻腻歪歪的连果冻看了都嫌弃。日子单调但蔡程昱也没什么不满足的，毕竟有点时候他们也没有严格按照时间表执行。马佳会踢开蔡程昱摸向自己脚踝的手，但是其他的地方迟钝的年长者就不是很在意了，于是小朋友得寸进尺的机会就来了。  
那一次马佳被抱上了盖好的钢琴键盘盖上，背脊磨蹭着粗糙的钢琴布。蔡程昱钻进他肥大的卫衣里，舌尖从肚脐一路向上，舔过他曾让姑娘们尖叫的腹肌，在已经挺立的乳尖处停留舔弄，甚至连乳晕也不放过，一并吞进嘴里细细品味。被艹熟的身体早已被欲望所支配，被冷落的那一边的乳头痒的不得了，马佳的双腿不由自主的夹紧蔡程昱的腰还不时的磨蹭两下，算是催促。蔡程昱自然是明白的，他听话的去抚慰马佳另一边的乳头，同时也拉下马佳的手给自己服务。  
蔡程昱的阴茎粗大火热，如果不是被他强硬的按住手，马佳怕不是早就跑掉了。虽然早已不是第一次看到蔡程昱这尺寸吓人的物件，但是每一次马佳都还是会心惊这个尺寸艹进自己身体里自己竟然没有坏掉。又或者其实他早已坏掉了，马佳不由的想。被情欲充满的身体渴望着爱人的抚慰，后穴一张一合的流着水，主动的磨蹭着蔡程昱的裤裆，让那片深色的布料沾满淫秽的体液。饥饿感充斥着他全身的每一个细胞，只有当蔡程昱插入时才得以缓解。  
后穴如马佳所愿被阴茎填满，蔡程昱一直是个好学生，记得马佳身体的每一处敏感点。阴茎每一次都精准的擦过前列腺那小小的点，马佳不喜欢叫，但是当情欲席卷全身上下，把大脑都搞乱后，他最终只能选择吻住蔡程昱的嘴唇，不然他实在不知道自己会叫出什么乱七八糟的话来。  
马佳早已乱成一团，胸口和腹部一片狼藉，指印、吻痕和自己高潮时的精液混在一起，刚刚吞过蔡程昱阴茎的洞穴还因强烈的欢愉而颤抖着，嫩红的穴肉外翻，无法闭合的穴口不断有白色的精液和透明的液体流出，落在漆黑的钢琴上，又被圆润的臀部磨蹭的一塌糊涂。马佳喘着粗气，一双眼中含满了泪水，却还是倔强的瞪着眼前这个把自己搞得乱七八糟的小兔崽子。蔡程昱傻乎乎的笑着凑过去亲他，贴着马佳的耳朵和他说知不知道现在的自己更勾人了。那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，蔡程昱简直想要立即再来一发。马佳有气无力的拍拍蔡程昱的头，却也不躲闪，他迎着年轻人的唇张开了嘴，任爱人的舌头把自己搅得更加混乱，一双细直长腿也紧紧的夹住蔡程昱的腰。

蔡程昱托着马佳的屁股把人抱进卧室，他看着在浅色床单上舒展身体的人，突然想要时间就停留在这一刻，这样的马佳就只有他一个人能看到、可以细细品味。他也不需要锁链，只要把阴茎插进马佳的身体里他就再也离不开自己，他会为自己打开身体，也只会为他一个人歌唱。  
蔡程昱想那位歌剧院的幽灵是否也曾是这般念头，想要把洁白的克里斯汀永远的锁在自己的地堡里。然而当蔡程昱看向马佳的眼睛的时候，这个念头却又立即烟消云散了。  
这样可不行，他摇摇头，太阳就要在太阳该去的地方，马佳这个人要在舞台上闪闪发光才可以，和自己一起，手拉手，肩并肩，作神话里都没有的天空中的两个太阳。

END


End file.
